Isolat Asceta
Etymology Isolat (ee-soh-lat) from the English word "isolate." Asceta (ass-keh-tah) from the English word "ascetic." General Isolat is a 7.5 sweep old lowblood troll who is rarely seen in public, although he makes yearly pilgrimages to Troll Anime Expo, where he is affectionately known by his Otaku Brotherhood as Paper Bag Guy. He is a card-carrying member of the cult of the Virgin Miku and fervently believes that when she returns to Alternia, all chads will die. To this end, he is working very hard to save the soul of his closest (and only) friend, Peleze, before it is too late and Peleze does something he regrets. Adherents of the cult, who call themselves Innocents, believe that only pale (♦️/♣️) relationships are acceptable in the eyes of the Virgin. Truly enlightened Innocents forego any relationships whatsoever; however Isolat has not reached that level of commitment or asceticism yet. Isolat is deeply committed to spreading the gospel of Miku. He is also deeply committed to the destruction of Gravia and everything she stands for. Once a subscribing fan to Gravia's stream on Troll Twitch, he realized when she stopped updating that he had been duped, and that she was actually a Fake Gamer Girl, one of the lowest, filthiest types of troll in existence. Since then, he has dedicated his life to exposing her lies for what they really are, and he hopes one day the world will see the truth. To battle the massive forces of evil that are Gravia and her legion of fans, Isolat employs a variety of aggressive techniques, among which: * regular anonymous donations to Gravia's Troll Patreon. * unsolicited mass pizza deliveries to Silphi, Gravia's Biggest Fan and Enemy Number Two. * obsessive documentation and filing of all of Gravia's selfies and nudes (for evidence). * the creation of a massive conspiracy chart in the walls of his hive made up mostly of photos of Gravia. * etc. Few have ever seen Isolat's true face, for he keeps it hidden and guarded at all times behind his Facial Armor Unit. Besides the FAU, Isolat also does not leave his hive or allow visitors in his hive, and he keeps his windows papered over at all times with sacred images of the Virgin Miku. He hopes one day to work for the Troll FBI. Relationships Peleze His Trollverwatch duo partner, Peleze is perhaps the only person in the world who can put up with more than one match in a row of Isolat's dismally mediocre Troll Hanzo play or the incessant sound of his voice raining abuse upon his own team. Isolat is concerned that Peleze is straying dangerously close to chadhood. Gravia Gravia is a very bad person. Silphi Enemy Number Two. Isolat caused Silphi's pre-session death during a particularly aggressive round of trolling during which he had 100,000 pizzas delivered to her hive. The weight of all those pizzas caved in her floor, and she died in the fall. Dardel A chad. Fedele A chad. High School AU For some reason, Isolat and Silphi are both attending Gravia's free period, which is to say, Gravia's independent study that she is treating as a free period. They are laboring under the delusion that they have been assigned to a group project with Gravia, and have taken it upon themselves to write a term paper on the subject of Gravia, but are in considerable disagreement on how to present said subject, so the paper varies in length at any given time between 1000 pages and 0 pages. Their fiery passion for their subject makes them both very productive and very destructive. Gravia for her part does not seem to be aware of the clandestine war being waged during her free period about her in the classroom with her in it. Ancestor Isolat's ancestor was a great Inventor. His inventions were so great, he accidentally blew up his entire session and killed everyone. Category:Troll